witchgirlsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Элион
Элион Браун/Портрэйт (англ. Elyon Brown/Portrait) – сестра Фобоса, которая с рождения жила на Земле, не подозревая о своих способностях. Предыстория Родители Элион мистическим образом пропадают после рождения дочки. Старший брат Фобос занимает место на троне и на Меридиан ложится тень несчастья. В это время трое поданных, а именно - няня Элион Галгейта и двое офицеров Альборн и Мириадель, крадут новорождённую и сквозь портал перемещаются на Землю. Здесь Элион растёт, учится в школе и заводит друзей. Сериал 1 сезон Первый раз появляется в холле школы, когда Корни и Хай Лин приглашают Элион и её подругу на вечеринку в честь дня рождения Вилл. 2 сезон Комикс 1 арка: Битва на Меридиане (Двенадцать порталов) Элион - обычная ученица Шеффилдской школы, дружит с Корнелией и общается с её подругами. На школьной вечеринке в честь Хэллоуина встречает загадочного блондина, что просит её о новой встречи. Им оказался Седрик, который поведал девочке всю правду о её судьбе и забрал с собой на Меридиан. Сила Девушка повелевает всеми стихиями с лёгкостью. Внешность Большие светло-голубые глаза и косы пепельного цвета придают образу Элион нежности. Характер Элион очень чувствительна, эмоциональна, скромна, романтична, оптимистична и рассеяна. Она часто сомневается в себе. Склонна к переменам. Очень талантливая, щедрая и заботливая. Наивная, ещё совсем дитя. Схожа с Корнелией быстрой влюбленностью в парней. Отношения Стражницы Корнелия Хейлthumb|left|185px|Корнелия ХейлКорнелия. Девочки давно учатся вместе в одном классе. В комиксе прекращают общение после того, как Элион предаёт стражниц и пропадает. В сериале дружба девушек показана более продолжительно. Семья Фобос. Парень Калеб. Интересные факты * В комиксе Элион и Фобос единственные выжившие представители первых поселенцев Меридиана * Её настоящее имя - Элион Портрэйт * День рождение, также как у Ирмы, 31 марта * Училась с Корнелией и Вилл в одном классе 9"А" (сериал 8"А") Галерея |-|Сериал= Elyon comments that their school paper is totally boring.png|Элион называет школьную газету «полным отстоем». Elyon answers to Cornelia that there aren't any pictures of her in the paper.png|Элион отвечает Корнелии, что в газете нет ни одной её фотографии. The Guardians and Elyon smiling at Mr. Collins to seem they like the school paper.png|Элион и Стражницы улыбаются мистеру Коллинзу, чтобы ему показалось, что им нравится газета. Elyon understands that someone broke into her locker.png|Элион видит, что кто-то взломал её шкафчик. Elyon tells Will, Cornelia and Hay Lin that someone broke into her locker and took her hairbrush and a Math test that she made a perfect score on.png|Элион говорит Вилл, Корнелии и Хай Лин, что кто-то украл из её шкафчика расчёску и контрольную по математике. Elyon tells Will, Cornelia and Hay Lin that someone broke into her locker and took her hairbrush and a Math test that she made a perfect score on, picture 2.png|Элион говорит Вилл, Корнелии и Хай Лин, что кто-то украл из её шкафчика расчёску и контрольную по математике. Elyon standing near her locker.png|Элион стоит рядом со своим взломанным шкафчиком. Elyon trying her new crown on.png|Элион надевает корону, которую изготовил Акетон. Elyon wonders what is wrong with the rebels who were caught stealing grain.png|Элион интересуется, что не так с мятежниками, которых схватили за воровство зерна. Elyon telling the rebels off for stealing grain.png|Элион отчитывыет мятежников за воровство. Aldarn explains to Elyon that they aren't thieves and they represent all the Meridian people suffering under Phobos' regime.png|Олдерн пытается объяснить Элион, что мятежники – это народ, страдающий от тирании Фобоса. Elyon tells Aldarn that she has lots of ideas to improve the life on Meridian.png|Элион говорит Олдерну, что у неё есть много идей, как улучшить жизнь на Меридиане. Elyon starts explaining to Phobos her plans on Meridian.png|Элион начинает объяснять Олдерну свои планы на Меридиан. Elyon hypnotizing the rebels while telling them her ideas to make Meridian a better place, picture 1.png|Элион гипнотизирует Олдерна и мятежников. Elyon hypnotizing the rebels while telling them her ideas to make Meridian a better place, picture 2.png|Элион гипнотизирует Олдерна и мятежников. Elyon blames the Guardians for all the troubles on Meridian.png|Элион обвиняет Стражниц во всех бедах Меридиана. Elyon feels that Aldarn and the other rebels aren't bad.png|Элион чувствует, что Олдерн и другие мятежники хотят добра Меридиану. Phobos lying to Elyon.png|Фобос обманывает Элион насчёт подписания мирного договора с лидерами мятежников. Due to Phobos' intrigue Elyon comes to conclusion that the rebels lied to her.png|Из-за интриг Фобоса Элион накручивает себя, что мятежники обманули её. Elyon telling Cornelia to stay away from her.png|Элион говорит Корнелии, чтобы она ей не попадалась. Elyon looking at the rebels fighting against Phobos' warriors with anger.png|Элион со злостью смотрит на сражающихся у стен замка. |-|Сериал, использование магии= Elyon letting her powers out after putting the crown made by Aketon on.png|Элион выпускает свою силу, надев корону, сделанную Акетоном. Elyon hypnotizing the rebels while telling them her ideas to make Meridian a better place, picture 3.png|Элион гипнотизирует Олдерна и мятежников. Elyon creating grain from nothing with her powers.png|Элион создаёт зёрна пшеницы из ничего. Elyon interferes in the battle between the rebels and Phobos' warriors.png|Элион вмешивается в битву между мятежниками и воинами Фобоса. Elyon using her powers against Cornelia.png|Элион использует свою силу против Корнелии. Elyon knocking Cornelia down with the power of her light waves.png|Элион отбрасывает Корнелию силой световых волн. Elyon starts using her magic against the rebels.png|Элион начинает использовать свою магию против сражающихся. Elyon creating a light sphere around herself.png|Элион создаёт вокруг себя световую сферу. Elyon creating a powerful beam of light.png|Элион создаёт мощный поток света. Elyon's beam of light reaching the sky above the castle.png|Световой луч Элион доходит до неба над замком. Elyon's beam of light bumping into the earth.png|Световой луч Элион врезается в землю. Elyon creating a giant shere to cover the area around the castle with light.png|Элион создаёт огромный шар, чтобы окутать светом всю территорию вокруг замка. Elyon shocking the rebels and the Lurdens.png|Элион оглушает мятежников и лурденов. Elyon shocking the rebels, the Lurdens and the guards.png|Элион оглушает мятежников, лурденов и стражников. The rebel and the Lurden trying to escape from Elyon's light sphere.png|Мятежник и лурден пытаются убежать от световой сферы. Elyon's light covers the swamp area.png|Свет Элион разливается над болотом. Elyon inside the light sphere, picture 1.png|Элион внутри световой сферы. Elyon inside the light sphere, picture 2.png|Элион внутри световой сферы. Elyon captures the rebels and the guards, picture 3.png|Элион берёт в плен мятежников и стражников. |-|Сериал, использование магии, GIF= |-|Комикс= Элион ПП 1х04.png|Первое появление Элион и Корнелия 1х04.png|С Корнелией Элион и Седрие.jpg|Лорд Седрик Элион влюбилась.png|Влюбилась в Калеба elion1.jpg Элион 1х06 2.jpg Элион 1х06.jpg Категория:Главные герои Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи женского пола Категория:Персонажи из сериала Категория:Персонажи из комиксов Категория:Жители Земли Категория:Жители Меридиана Категория:Ученики Категория:Королевы en:Elyon Brown de:Elyon Brown/Portrait it:Elyon Portrait ro:Elyon fr:Elyon Portrait